


Who'd Have Thought?

by UnderratedSnail



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humour, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Well - Freeform, angst if you squint, i tried with the humour, like a lot, there's a lot of silences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderratedSnail/pseuds/UnderratedSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Merlin's eyes, they were enemies. Gwen thought he was being stupid. Merlin didn't care; he's hated Arthur since he first came here, why would that ever change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Have Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm addicted to writing High school AUs, but everyone needs a bit of fluff in their life. Please leave a comment if you liked it and stuff, and thanks for reading. I don't own anything!

Merlin hated Arthur.

This was a well known fact around the school, but he made sure to remind everyone about it anyway. This way, everyone would know that if they so much as mentioned Arthur's name, all hell would break loose, and Merlin would not be held accountable for his actions.

Gwen thought that it was all childish.

"It's not childish, Gwen, it's pure hatred."

Gwen didn't buy it. "Oh yeah, so if it's pure hatred, why is it that every time you look away, he stares at you with such an earnest look in his eyes?"

Merlin paused. "He does?"

"Nope, but you _wish_ he did."

Merlin shoved her with a huff. "No, I really don't." And that seemed to be the end of that conversation.

***

_5 years ago_

_Merlin was excited. Or nervous, he couldn't really define the feeling. But he pushed this aside and took his first few steps into his new secondary school; his mother had told him that as long as he kept a big, brightening smile plastered across his face, he'd be able to make a ton of friends in no time. He'd only just moved to the area, so he didn't really know anyone at Camelot High, but maybe he'd be able to play this to his advantage. Maybe-_

_"Hey, watch where you're going!" A scruffy blonde boy, around the same age as him, said in what he probably hoped was a threatening manner, but the break in his voice had ruined that effect._

_"You're the one who wasn't looking where they were going." Merlin bit out, almost instantly regretting it._

_"Where I wa- You walked into me!" The boy had now taken a step closer to Merlin, and this angered him. So what, this boy was a few inches taller than him, it wasn't like Merlin got intimidated by height. He took a step closer to the boy, going for the same intimidating approach._

_"You know, you could have easily avoided me."_

_"Oh, don't try and put this on me! Just apologi-"_

_"I'm afraid I don't apologise to prats like you." The boys' eyes widened at that, and Merlin would have laughed if he were in a different position._

_"I really wouldn't say things like that if I were you-"_

_"And why's that?" The two were now so close that their foreheads would be able to touch, if one of the pair took that daring move._

_But within what seemed like half a second, Merlin had been forced to turn, and his back now against the boy's front, his right arm twisted behind his back._

_"Because I'm Arthur Pendragon"_

***

Merlin was practically running to his first class of the day, silently damning his alarm clock for wanting to ruin his life and decide to wake him up half an hour later than usual. When he finally arrived, he was breathing frantically, face red. The teacher looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry- alarm...being...stupid"

"Wow, I didn't realise you could actually look worse than you already do, _Mer_ lin." A voice near the back of the class said. It was a stupid voice.

"And yet I still look better than you, Arthur." And that earned him a chuckle from the few people in class. When he faced Arthur, he saw that even _he_ wore a small smile, but that disappeared instantly when his eyes met Merlin's.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Boys!" The history teacher, Mr Kilgarrah, let out. "Merlin, take your seat, we were just discussing an upcoming project this class will have to do."

Merlin trudged to his old desk near the centre of the small class and sat down. Being at this school for half a decade, you'd think that they'd change things up a bit; but no, the walls were beginning to flake of the what was once a bright blue paint, the desks were now covered in doodles and small messages from past students and posters from 2009 were never even taken down. Merlin wouldn't have it any other way.

"-so you'll have to include at least half a dozen pages worth of facts in your presentation, and then actually hand in the research papers into me. As I know you all enjoy learning about the progression of the police force in Britain, I'll give you three weeks to finish this-" A chorus of groans erupted in the class, and Mr Kilgarrah just laughed "Don't worry, you'll have someone you can work with."

Merlin turned his head to silently look for potential people he could work with. Gwaine was funny, but would he be able to finish the work with him? Mordred was smart, but he kind of creeped him out. Maybe Freya-

"And I have already chosen which pairs you will be working in."

Another chorus of groans broke loose in the classroom. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Gwaine, you will be working with Percival. Mordred, you will be working with Kay. Freya, you will be working with Arthur. Elena, you will be working with Leon, Merlin will be working with Lamia-"

Merlin was ready to jump off a cliff. Literally. Lamia? Why did prat-face Pendragon get to work with Freya, and he was stuck with _Lamia_? Lamia was plain old creepy with a side of horrible. At her first day at Camelot High, she growled at Merlin then scratched his face. Arthur had laughed his arse off, and then proceeded to pat Lamia on the back, as if to congratulate her. The prick.

When Lamia had taken her seat next to him, Merlin turned his head to the back of the class to try to catch Freya's attention, but he instead spotted Arthur, who was also staring in his direction, laughing. When Merlin put his middle finger up at him, Arthur just cupped his hands into a heart shape and stared through it, probably think he was so goddamn funny for laughing at Merlin's expense. He turned back around.

After an hour of Lamia giving him evils and Arthur barking out a laugh whenever he walked passed him, Merlin decided he had enough. At the end of the lesson, he marched up to the front of the class and demanded a word with Mr Kilgarrah.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I don't mean to cause any offense to her, but I can't work with Lamia."

"And why is that?"

"She hates me! And she hasn't contributed to the project at all. She's done _nothing_ for the past hour!"

"And what do you suggest I do, Merlin?" Kilgarrah seemed bored with this whole conversation, and this agitated Merlin.

"Well," he said in what he hoped was a calm voice, "maybe I could switch partners?"

"And who exactly do you want to switch with?" Wait, he was actually considering it? Merlin decided not to push his luck and decided to settle on gratefulness.

"I don't mind, sir, anyone."

"Alright," Kilgarrah said, rising from his wooden desk, "you will work with Arthur and Freya will work with Lamia. And _that_ will be the end of it."

What?

_What?_

"Wait, sir, _anyone_ but hi-"

"I said that was the end of it, Merlin, and I meant it. So unless you want to inform them on the partner change..?"

Merlin looked down at the floor, detached. "No sir, sorry sir."

***

And that was how he ended up here. Sitting across from Arthur Pendragon, the guy he's despised for the past five years, in unbearable silence. For once, there was no snarky comments. Well actually, there wasn't any comments; Arthur was just staring holes through his head. Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

"You know," Merlin said, "we kind of have to speak if you want to finish this project."

"Arthur?"

Merlin reached over the table and pushed his shoulder.

"Are you still alive?"

"Shut up, Merlin." He bit out.

"He speaks!"

"Piss off." It wasn't really talk about the work, but Merlin figured that they'd get there eventually.

"Look, Arthur, I'm just as annoyed about this as you are-"

"Then why did you ask to switch partners with Freya? If this is one of your weird pranks that make no sense, then-"

"I didn't ask to switch with Freya! I asked if I could work with someone other than Lamia."

That seemed to bring silence between the pair once more. This was weird. It took all of Merlin's might not to just insult Arthur and tell him how much of a baby he was being, but the current predicament they were in was his fault, and he couldn't say that he wasn't feeling just how Arthur looked. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, the quicker we finish this darn project, the quicker we can stop spending any time together, so I suggest we get some work done."

Arthur let out a small smile, and tapped the table with both his hands. "You know Merlin, you're an idiot."

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just though I'd remind you."

Well, this was going to be a long three weeks.

***

Three days passed. Merlin wanted to cry.

" _Gweennnnn._ I didn't think he could be more of a prat than he already was, but g _od was I wrong._ "

Even though the two were on the phone, Merlin could practically _hear_ her roll her eyes.

" _What has the world come to, Merlin actually has to interact with Arthur on a_ regular basis _!"_

"This isn't funny, Gwen! It's just a matter of time before one of us kills the other."

Gwen laughed. _"Okay, Merlin, tell me, does he do the work?"_

"Well, yea-"

_"And do you prefer working with him over Lamia?"_

His answer took longer than the other. "Yeah." he mumbled.

_"Then stop whining and get on with it!"_

Merlin was silent for a while. Come to think of it, the past three days, though hellish, he and Arthur had actually researched quite a lot of facts about the failings of the police force, about the cases they weren't able to crack, and still can't to this day. God, he hated it when Gwen was right.

"Whatever."

***

The library seemed to be their regular meet up, so Merlin casually strolled to the back of the room and put his books down on the table with a thump, and waited for Arthur patiently. When he finally arrived, Merlin made a point to shoot an annoyed look at him.

"Why you looking so constipated, _Mer_ lin _?"_ he said, taking the seat opposite of him.

"You're late."

"And you like to state the obvious."

"And _you_ like to act like a twat when you should actually just say sorry."

Arthur stood up. "And _you_ overreact!"

Merlin stood up to and walked around the table to take a step closer to Arthur, trying to look intimidating like he did all those years ago. It may seem that they were both now the same height, but Merlin was actually just a fraction taller than him. He would use this fraction to his advantage. "And _you_ are just up your own arse sometimes!"

Closer. "Well, _you_ were the one who made us have to work together in the first place."

And closer. " _You_ could have easily begged Kilgarrah to work with someone else! Oh wait, no you couldn't because you haven't figured out how to use your brain yet."

Like when they were mere twelve year olds, Merlin and Arthur were now forehead to forehead with one another, except it seemed different now. It seemed-

Arthur pushed him.

"You can't just talk to me like that." Arthur said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Why, because you're _Arthur Pendragon_? Oh, give me a break."

Another push. Merlin saw red, and shoved Arthur into one of the old bookcases, and a few books fell off. But Merlin couldn't care less.

The two were more or less wrestling in the middle of the library now, and Merlin was surprised that no one had separated them yet. He wanted to laugh. Was that bad?

"Boys!" The librarian screamed, but they were still fighting. It took a group of people to actually get them to stop.

"To the head master. _Now!"_

Well, at least Merlin could say that there was never a dull moment with Arthur.

 

They were sitting outside the head masters office, engulfed in their silence again. Merlin kept his head down and stared at the floor, trying to gather up his thoughts. Had that really just happened? Had he just wrestled with Arthur in the middle of the library? That had never happened before. Sure they'd insult each other, maybe a few pushes and shoves, but there was never really any physical fighting; not since the first few times they'd ever met, anyway.

But this time it was different. Which confused Merlin, because how could fighting be different? He couldn't explain it, but all he knew was that adrenaline was pumping through his veins too much for him to even begin to think properly.

When he looked up, he found that Arthur was already looking at him. He then turned away, and so did Merlin, only for them to both simultaneously look back at each other. A few seconds passed before they barked out a laugh which quietened down to giggles.

It was things like this that confused Merlin. Who giggles with the guy they hate?

"You two," the harsh voice of the head master rang out, "inside, _now."_

***

Forty-five minutes of anger and screams later, Merlin and Arthur were let out with a phone call home. Arthur seemed quiet after the calls were made, and refused to make any eye contact with Merlin. But, hey, he didn't care. Why would he?

They departed after that, not even a goodbye, so Merlin went straight home. He was tired from all the stress and confusion that was Arthur Pendragon, and just wanted to lie on his bed idly, and stare at the wall until he fell asleep.

But then he remembered that his mum would be home earlier than usual.

"Merlin Balinor Emrys!" His mother screeched as soon as he stood foot in his house. Middle name. Damn, it was serious.

"Hello, mother."

"Merlin, what on _earth_ were you thinking? Why would you do something so stupid?"

Merlin walked into the kitchen, where his mum was, and sat down on one of the chairs, and pouted like a seven year old.

"Look mum, I know violence is wrong and whatever, but he was asking for it!"

Hunith sat down across from her son. "Who was?"

"Arthur Pendragon." He mumbled. Back when he was twelve, he'd return home and spend countless hours telling his mother tales of the idiotic things Arthur had done to him and expressed his hatred towards him. When she made a comment that perhaps Arthur was just pulling his pigtails (despite Merlin's lack _of_ pigtails), he decided not to bring up Arthur again.

However, when he said his name, Hunith's facial expression softened and she gave Merlin a warm smile. "So it's _Arthur_ , is it?" She said with way too much suggestiveness for Merlin's liking.

"Yes, mum, Arthur, the prat. Stop smiling!"

"I can't help it, son, you two are just so adorable!"

Merlin wrinkled his nose. "Adorable?"

"Yes, adorable. You two insist that you hate each other when clearly you care about each other-"

"Mum, I do _not_ care about that idiot!" Hunith laughed.

"Please, Merlin, when Will called him an arse you told Will to shut up." Well, that was true. But only because Will was being unnecessarily mean to him, and he didn't even know Arthur. He may not like the guy, but that doesn't mean that he'd allow someone Arthur doesn't even know to talk crap about him. That wasn't part of his moral code.

"I always tell Will to shut up, mum."

His mum let out a breath. "Okay, darling, just. Just make sure you don't get into any more fights, okay?" Merlin smiled, and went to hug his mum.

"Okay."

***

The next day was most probably going to be tense with Arthur, but Merlin had to admit that he shouldn't have provoked him. After five years of knowing the guy, he knew exactly which buttons to push to anger him. He probably shouldn't have pressed those buttons in the middle of the library.

He waited until last lesson, which happened to be history, to say sorry, because he just didn't have it in him to seek him out during the day. He just couldn't bear to admit that this whole thing was partly his fault.

When he walked in, he spotted him instantly and went to sit beside him, but Arthur didn't make any eye contact with him. He just gave him an only slightly audible 'hello' and then faced the front of that class again. Something was wrong; Arthur never passed up the opportunity to sneer at Merlin's presence.

"Hey, are you..alright?" Merlin asked hesitantly. He turned his head slightly to Merlin's direction, gave a faint nod, and then faced the front once more. He should have realised something was properly up as soon as Arthur didn't give a sarcastic remark, but he did the stupid thing and left it.

They continued like this for a week. They still met up in the library, but they didn't talk much. Arthur had typed out the research, and Merlin would type up who said what in the presentation. He never thought he'd hear himself think it, let alone say it, but Merlin missed Arthur's only-slightly-hurtful jabs.

"So to recap, I'll say this-"

"No, Merlin, I thought we said that I'd be saying that."

"No, I distinctly remember-"

"No, yeah, sorry. My bad." Arthur said, and faced his computer. Merlin just stared at him, jaw open. Arthur turned back at him and gave him a slight look of confusion. "You're going to catch flies."

"What's up with you?"

Arthur shuffled away. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Why have you suddenly gone Silent Sam on me? And did you just _apologise_? You never apologise."

"Maybe I just want to finish this thing without any fuss." he said, typing away on the computer.

"Look, okay, I'm only going to say this once, but I miss your pratishness."

Arthur gave a small smirk, but seemed to realise what he was doing, and kept his face stoic for the rest of the day.

Neither said goodbye.

***

_4 years ago_

_Merlin was walking to Gwaine's house, as apparently he had this really cool swimming pool that Merlin just had to check out. He was excited, and it took all his will power to not just run there. He'd been to Gwaine's house a few times before, so he'd convinced his mum that he was able to walk there, instead of his usual drive there._

_However, when he passed one of the streets, he heard two voices. One very loud, and the other not so much. Though the loud voice was unfamiliar, Merlin definitely knew who the other voice belonged to. It was Arthur._

_Now, Merlin could have -_ should have _\- walked away, but that prat had been annoying him for the whole week at school, so maybe he could eavesdrop a little, embarrass Arthur. From what it looked like, he was with his father. Oh this was going to be goo-_

_"Arthur!" the loud voice rang out. "Stop being so childish!"_

_"But father-" Arthur's voice seemed so small here, and Merlin's eyebrows knitted together._

_"Enough! You've asked insistently for the whole week, just give it a_ rest _."_

_"But everyone-"_

_"I said_ enough! _And you wonder why Morgana left."_

_Even from where Merlin was standing, he could see Arthur's eyes fill up with tears, but he somehow kept them in. Merlin didn't know who Morgana was, but he instantly felt like crap. He shouldn't have been listening - no matter how annoying Arthur could be, this wasn't for him to know._

_"Yes, father. Sorry father."_

_Merlin didn't ever bring it up._

***

There was only a week and a half left until they met their deadline, and Merlin was confident in saying that they'd be able to finish it within the given time, maybe even before then. Now that he could worry less about the project, he could concentrate a little more on Arthur.

Now, he didn't exactly know _why_ he wanted to, but what he did know was that he couldn't survive the awkward and painful silences in the library anymore. ("There's supposed to be silence in the library, Merlin, that's why it's called a library.")

He decided that he wouldn't be able to do this alone. He went to Gwaine for help. However, before he even said anything, Gwaine went into a ramble.

"Okay, Emrys, what's up with your little boyfriend? He's barely said anything to anyone for a week and we're starting to get worried. I mean, he's not even playing football with us."

"I don't know, Gwaine, that's why I'm here. I thought he was just in a hump with me because of our fight-"

"Merlin, you two _always_ fight, and he's never acted like this before. What was different this time?"

Merlin had to think about this. They'd insulted each other, nothing unusual, and then wrestled each other a little. But they were giggling outside the head masters office just after it, so it wasn't the fight. So it must have been-

Oh no.

"Thanks Gwaine. I owe you one."

"Wait, Emrys!" But Merlin had already ran out the classroom before he could say another word. He should have known. He'd known Arthur had a strained relationship with his father, but for some godforsaken reason, he thought it easier to just ignore that little fact. Just like he did all those years ago, Merlin felt like crap once more.

He ran to the library, hoping to the gods that Arthur was there. Someone must have listened, because he was silently sitting there, reading through all the work they had done.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, and the librarian shushed him. He gave a sheepish grin to her, and then gently jogged to where Arthur was. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Well, at least you're not ridiculously late this time." He said, and Merlin sat down. Next to him this time.

"Arthur, I'm going to ask this one more time; Are you alright?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

Merlin promised himself that he would never bring it up, because it had nothing to do with him. Enemies or not, he still respected Arthur's privacy. But god, what Merlin would do for Arthur to call him an idiot again.

"Who's Morgana?"

Arthur's head shot up with a look of both shock and anger mixed in his expression. Merlin didn't have time to wish to not have said anything, because Arthur shot up and walked out. Merlin quickly followed.

When he finally saw Arthur stop, he was on the empty school field. Merlin ran behind him and grabbed his arm, ensuring that Arthur wouldn't get up and run again.

"Look, I get that it has nothing to do with me or whatever, but you don't have to get so dramatic over it."

"Shut up, Merlin. Let go of my ar-"

"Arthur, you've been pushing me away. Which doesn't actually surprise me, I mean, it's been a long time coming. But I spoke to Gwaine, and he told me that it's not just me. It's everyone. And it took me a long time to get it, but you haven't been acting like this since our fight. You've been acting like this since the _phone call home to your dad._ Which reminded me of when I once, accidentally, saw you and your old man argue. And he mentioned a Morgana. Who was she?"

"Wait, when did you even-"

"Long story short, there was a swimming pool. I was walking there, saw you. End of story."

"When?"

"A few," - four - "years ago."

Arthur had been tense for that whole time, until he just let his shoulder sag and let out a breath. "She's my sister."

Merlin had let go of Arthur's arm now and just sat beside him, chin resting on his knees. Arthur spread his arms behind him and leaned on them, silently watching the pigeons race around the field.

"She...she ran away back when I was in year seven. Probably to get away from my father, or maybe from me. I still don't know to this day. But father preferred the latter explanation, and has been using it against me ever since."

The silence came back again, but it was a comfortable one. He knew he should have said something, but he knew that Arthur wouldn't appreciate his pity. But that didn't mean he didn't think Arthur's dad a prick.

"It really got to me, as well, but. I don't know. She did what she did, I can't really change that. But he hasn't let it go; can't blame him, I guess. But that just means that I shouldn't step out of line."

Merlin pieced it together for himself. "But you did, when we fought." Arthur nodded.

"You got it."

"I don't get it. Why push everyone away?"

"Easier, I guess. Father never really liked any of my friends, and I'm already on his bad side, so-"

"Okay Arthur no offence, but your dad sounds like a prick." Arthur let out a laugh at this, a genuine laugh, that brightened his blue eyes, and let his Adams Apple bobble in that cute little way it did, and-

Stop, Merlin.

"I guess he is."

***

Half a week. Half a week left until they all had to produce and present their presentations, and Merlin and Arthur had already finished. After their little chat on the field, the two were inseparable. Which was weird, because they both still insisted on hating each other.

("Oh, so you're friends now?" Gwaine had said one day while walking home with the two of them.

"Nope." They both said simultaneously, in such a careless voice that they both laughed.

"Okay.")

***

A couple of days before the project was due in, Merlin had - stupidly - invited Arthur to his house. What surprised Merlin more was when he actually accepted the invitation.

They were walking shoulder to shoulder, which seemed fairly common for them, talking about their past fights.

"Hey," Arthur said with mirth in his voice, "Remember that time when I insisted that you stole my sandwiches when we were twelve?" Merlin snorted.

"You called me a creepy pigeon and then proceeded to take _my_ sandwiches." Merlin bumped their shoulder together and they were both chucking softly. "I didn't even take them, it was Gwaine."

It was nice seeing Arthur smile. It seemed like he hadn't been doing so much of that the past month. And hey, if he was part of what made him smile, then that made Merlin just a bit happier.

Which was kind of weird, but he couldn't find the power in him to even care.

When they arrived to his house, Merlin pointed towards it. They proceeded to walk towards it.

Was it weird for Merlin to feel this nervous? He'd had plenty of friends come to his house - heck, Will came barging in without a care in the world - but it felt different this time. Something was churning in his stomach, and he couldn't describe it. Which kind of scared him.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard his mum's voice from the kitchen.

"Merlin, is that you?"

Merlin out his keys on the small table by the front door and shrugged his bag off his shoulders. "Yeah, mum. Arthur's here."

At that moment, Hunith rushed out of the kitchen, flour all over her face. Merlin should have been a little more surprised. Or embarrassed. He couldn't even find it in him.

"Ah, Arthur, you must be Merlin's _friend."_ What the hell was she implying?

"We're not friends." The two of them said for what seemed the thousandth time in unison. Hunith's eyes just widened.

" _Oh!_ So you're dating?"

What was she doing? Merlin knew that _she knew they weren't dating, goddammit._ She knew what she was doing. Merlin was on to her.

Unfortunately, Arthur, the idiot, didn't.

"W-what? N-no! Erm...Mrs Emrys, not disrespe-"

"Arthur, she's kidding. Stop acting like a blushing maiden."

Arthur seemed to lose his little blush and turned to him. "Is that any way to talk to your guest?" He quirked an eyebrow. Merlin scoffed.

"You're barely a guest! More like an unwanted flea."

"Hm, a flea who just _happened_ buy you lunch yesterday when you forgot it."

"I never said you were an evil flea."

Arthur put a hand over his heart. "Why, Merlin, that might just be the kindest thing you've ever said to me." Merlin just pushed his shoulder and laughed. God, Arthur was a prat.

When he turned back around, he found that his mother was just smiling at the two of them. Merlin didn't like that smile.

"Okay mum, we're just going to my room and practising for our presentation." He grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him up the stairs before his mum could say anything. He loved the woman, but she didn't need to be putting these little thoughts in his head.

He entered his room too quickly to even feel a little self conscious about the state of it and how Arthur was looking around it and _god why didn't he clean up?_

Arthur was smiling. _Why was he smiling?_

"What are you smiling at?" Merlin asked, trying to sound annoyed. He tried to sound annoyed around Arthur a lot. It seemed to stop working as of late.

"Your room. It displays who you are pretty well."

"How d'you mean?"

He walked around again, as if trying to hide his face from Merlin. "Well, it's messy and all over the place, like you, but it has this. I don't know. This feeling? Oh god, just forget I said anything."

Merlin's face was heating up and he could feel a blush threatening to appear. Thank god Arthur wasn't facing him.

"Wow Pendragon, you actually _are_ a girl. I've gotta say, I've had my suspicions."

Arthur walked across the room to his bed, pulled out his pillow and threw it at him. "You're the one to talk, Mr 'I like romantic movies and am proud of it'."

Merlin sat on the side of his bed, back facing Arthur. "Well I am." he mumbled. He lay down, and on the other side of the bed, Arthur did so too. They were now head to head, both just staring blankly at the ceiling. Silence filled the room.

It stayed like that for a while. Merlin thought he was dreaming when he heard it.

"You know Merlin," Arthur said in a small voice. He probably thought Merlin _had_ dozed off, "you're probably my best not-friend I've had in a while."

He hoped to god Arthur couldn't hear his heart drumming away.

***

It seemed that he had, in fact, fell asleep at some point. Which stupid; Arthur hadn't even been round his house ten minutes and he already fell asleep. Arthur just laughed.

"Just shows that you're actually capable of boring us both to sleep."

"Will you never grow out of being an arse?"

"'Course not, you'd get bored."

After that, they actually did do work. Well, as much as it was humanly possible when giggling and throwing stuff at one another. To say the least, they knew what they were going to be doing.

It was already dark when Arthur left, but that wasn't to say much. It was February, so it still got dark pretty early.

Once he closed the door, he was faced with a smiling Hunith.

"I approve." She said, and her smile seemed to turn into a smirk in less than a second.

"Of what?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that. "You know we don't like each other, like, at all, right?"

His mother laughed. "You'll get it soon enough."

***

The presentation itself went very well. Kilgarrah, the stiff ass, refused to give out the grades on the spot, but he hinted that he and Merlin had produced both good research and presentation that they didn't have to worry. Merlin could live with that.

But then a thought hit him. The project was over. There was no need to even speak to Arthur anymore. Merlin's smile dropped almost instantly.

This little mood of his stayed with him throughout the day. Even Gwen questioned on it.

"Are you alright, Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

***

It was last period. English. Though Arthur was in this class, Merlin could deal with it. He could.

So what if he waited for Arthur to enter the classroom, only to turn away when he finally did? So what if this stupid feeling in his stomach returned when Arthur was walking by his seat? So what if - _was Arthur sitting next to him?_

There was silence.

Followed by more silence.

Merlin turned to him. "Miss me already?" God, sometimes he hated when he spoke. Why couldn't he shut 'smart-arse' off when he wanted to?

"Actually, I just came here to tell you that I forgot my jumper at your place."

More silence.

"So why are you still here?"

Arthur shrugged. "I thought I'd brighten up your day, as I know how much you love me."

"One day, Pendragon," Merlin said, getting his book out of his bag, "one day, you're gonna do something really stupid and embarrassing. And you know what? I'm just going to stand there and laugh."

Arthur grinned. "How chivalrous of you."

Merlin's reply was interrupted by the teacher booming from the front of the class. He took a side glance at Arthur and smiled to himself.

 

When Merlin got back home, he went to his room and searched for the jumper. When he couldn't find it, he asked his mother if she had been in his room at all.

"No, I haven't, you know I refuse to go in until you tidy up." She probably said more about the subject, but Merlin found it hard to listen.

Arthur hadn't left his jumper at his house.

***

When he came into school the next day, he seemed happier. Well, that's what Gwen said.

"You seem happier today."

"Yeah, I am. I feel great." He said, smile widening by the minute.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Gwen huffed. "Well, I don't care, you're going to tell me anyway."

Why did he have to be in a good mood?

"It's nothing, Gwen."

There was silence. Why was there always silence?

"It has something to do with Arthur, doesn't it?"

If Merlin had been drinking something, he would have probably choked on it. Since he didn't have anything to drink, he resorted on choking on air.

"Thank you for the final piece of evidence, Merlin." She said in what seemed a bored tone. He loved Gwen, he did, but sometimes she was the most confusing person in the world to him.

"Why would you say it has anything to do with Arthur?"

"Because he's been smiling more too."

***

It seemed like sitting next to Merlin in English was Arthur's new thing, as he just plopped himself next to him the next lesson. Merlin wanted to bring up the jumper, even though they both knew that Arthur was lying about it. Maybe he just wanted to see him blush. He was kind of adorable like that.

He was still a prat, though.

"So-"

Arthur interrupted instantly, as if he just _knew_ Merlin was going to bring it up. "Do you want to come round to mine after school?"

Arthur was facing the table, refusing to look at him. Merlin probably shouldn't have thought it was kind of sweet. So he didn't.

"Awh, are you embarrassed?"

This seemed to snap him out of his little trance, because he whipped his head up and threw a look over at Merlin that was probably capable to killing squirrels. Merlin wouldn't even out it past him.

"I was being the nice, kind man I am. As, you know, you invited me, so it only seemed righ-"

"Anything to make you smile, Arthur."

They were both red.

_Why had he said that?_

***

Walking to Arthur's house probably should have been more awkward, but it just _wasn't_. It was easy to speak with him, which was weird, considering he spent so much of his time believing that Arthur was Voldemort in disguise. But when Arthur would put on that little smile, or when a surprised little laugh would bubble up, letting his eyes light up with the happiness that had been hiding from Merlin all those years, Merlin couldn't help but feel like he'd been missing out on a lot these past few years.

So yeah, maybe Merlin liked him. A little.

But he didn't let on that this little revelation was quietly freaking him the fuck out. He just laughed along with whatever Arthur was saying. His heart was still stuttering into madness, but it calmed down a little.

Until he reached Arthur's house.

"You never said you lived in a _castle_ , but okay."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Merlin, it's not a castle. It's just bigger than necessary."

"You can say that again."

Arthur shoved him.

Merlin grinned.

 

For such a big house, you'd think there would be at least _a little_ activity going on. Apparently not in the Pendragon household.

"So who lives here?" Merlin asked, head twisting around as he took in his surroundings.

"Just me and my father."

"He home?"

"Yeah, he's probably just in his study."

He didn't make move to go get him, and he didn't lead Merlin to meet him either. He just stood there, deep in thought.

He seemed to remember where was, because he then looked up at Merlin. "So you want upstairs?"

And so Merlin followed Arthur up the stairs ("Arthur, I'm dying, I can't go up _all these stairs._ Tell my mum I love her."

"Shut up, Merlin.")

Once they finally arrived to Arthur's room, Merlin couldn't help but let his jaw drop. It was probably bigger than his own room and kitchen put together.

Merlin's room wasn't anything compared to this. Where his walls were painted in a calming dark blue, Arthur's was a creaming pale. Where Merlin's floor was clustered with books and clothes, Arthur's you could actually _see_ the floor. Merlin had to blink a few times. Arthur gave him a questioning look.

"Are you alright, or have you just realised how awesome I am?"

"Have I ever told you that you're up your own arse?"

Arthur pretended to think about it. "Once or twice."

There seemed to be a small television the opposite wall from his bed. Merlin sat down. Arthur followed.

"So," Arthur said, only slightly wringing his hands together, "I don't actually have anything planned. I actually half expected you to decline my offer."

Arthur looked sheepish. It made Merlin smile. "Why would I say no?"

There was a pause. "We haven't exactly been the best of friends in the past. I guess you could argue that we're not friends now, but I don't want that. Not being friends, I mean. Wait, I think I said that wrong. Crap, I just-"

"You don't want us to not be friend anymore?"

"Yeah."

Merlin shuffled a little closer to him. "I don't think we've been not-friends for a while, Arthur."

Arthur smiled, and let out a breath. "Well," he said, clapping his hands together, "now I don't have to feel awkward about annoying you at school anymore."

"But you do that anyway."

"Details, Merlin, details."

They watched TV in his room for the rest of the day, both laughing and booing at their least favourite characters. Merlin hadn't been this happy in a long time.

***

A couple of weeks later, Merlin lay in bed, enjoying the calmness in the atmosphere. His mother was at work and he had no work to be getting on with during the weekend, so he was going to just spend the Saturday lounging lazily on the sofa, watching movies. Maybe order some pizza.

But then his phone began ringing. And it was Arthur's name that was on the screen.

"Sup, prat." Merlin said casually, walking down the stairs to get a glass of water.

_"Please, stop with the formalities."_

Merlin grinned. "So what's up?"

_"Do you have anything planned for today?"_

Merlin looked longingly at the sofa. He sighed. "What do you have planned?"

 _"I was just wondering if you wanted to play football with me and the guys."_ Arthur sounded so hopeful and giddy it was kind of hard to refuse. When did he turn into such a pushover?

"You know I can't play for crap, right?"

Arthur laughed. Even over the phone, it made Merlin quirk up a little bit. _"It's not a serious game or anything. So will you come?"_

"I guess."

 _"Great! I'll meet you by the park at one."_ And he hung up. Had Merlin just agreed to play football?

***

One o'clock came and Merlin had found himself standing in the freezing cold, trying not to shiver his arse off. Why did Arthur think this was a good idea? They were all going to get frostbite.

"We're not going to get frostbite, Merlin." Arthur's voice rang out from behind him, and that really freaked him out. Could Arthur read his mind now?

"Before you say anything," he continued casually, "no, I cannot read minds, you're just predictable."

Merlin still kept an eye on him.

"So," Gwaine shouted, clasping his arms around both Merlin and Arthur, "are you ready to play some football?"

Arthur clapped his hands together and started whooping, which was odd because Merlin had never seen him so full of life before. To Merlin's surprise, he turned to him and gave him a big, toothy smile. Apparently that was enough to set Merlin's heart stuttering away.

Arthur's voice was booming out, obviously trying to sort everything out. "So, teams. Gwaine, you can have Leon, Percival and Kay and I'll have Merlin, Elyan and Lance. Let's play!"

Arthur was right, it wasn't a serious game. Whenever Merlin tripped over the ball - which was pretty often - everyone would just laugh, and Arthur would always be the first one to help him back up. All in all, it was a pretty good game.

Until Kay hit the ball at his face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Ow."

Leon and Lance ran to his side. Huh, apparently he'd got knocked down. It was either a really powerful kick or Merlin was weaker than he thought.

"Keep your head forwards, Merlin." Lance said. He seemed calm. It was nice, considering Merlin was moments away from sobbing.

"Merlin, are you alight?" Arthur sounded concerned, which just made Merlin want to smile. But then he remembered that his nose was bleeding, and decided to pushed those thoughts aside for the moment.

"Yeah, just a bloody nose. No biggy."

"Oh god, you probably need to get that looked at." He got up, gesturing for Merlin to get up with him. Arthur turned back. "I'm just going to take him back home." They all nodded and the two began walking to Merlin's house.

Once they reached his house, they cleaned Merlin up and figured out that his nose wasn't broken, just bruised. Arthur _wouldn't stop apologising._

"Arthur, you don't actually have to say sorry about anything, you didn't kick the ball."

But Arthur just shook his head. "Say that all you want, I still feel bad for dragging you out."

"It was barely dragging, I agreed to come. God knows why, I don't even like football."

Arthur's eyebrows knotted together. "So then why _did_ you come?"

Merlin paused. His palms were sweating and he had a strange urge to keep his gaze fixed on the floor. But he didn't. He turned is head to Arthur and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"Just because I don't like it, doesn't mean you don't either. I wanted you to have a good time."

It all happened so quickly. One moment, he was admiring the sparkle in Arthur's eye, and the next, Arthur was leaning in, catching his bottom lip with his teeth. The kiss itself was soft, almost chaste, to begin with. Merlin didn't have time to be surprised, because he found that his hand was already on the back of Arthur's neck, and he was deepening the kiss. His heart was beating like a drum and his face was most probably flushing, but what did it all matter when Arthur's lips felt so good against his.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. When Merlin looked up, he found that Arthur was already staring at him, and that just set them off, both bursting into giggles.

"So," Arthur said, voice breaking a little at the end.

"So," Merlin mirrored.

"That was...good."

"Yes," Merlin said, and god, he could practically feel the heat reaching his face, "It was indeed very pleasant."

"Merlin , you were kissing me, it's alright to admit that is was more than pleasant."

Merlin bumped his shoulder with his. "I forgot I was kissing the biggest arse in England."

"Will that stop you in the future?"

Merlin pretended to think about it. "Probably not."

They were laughing again, and Merlin couldn't stop bouncing his leg up and down.

"Who'd have thought; five years later and here we are. My mum and Gwen are going to be a pain in the arse about this."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Never mind. Hey, since you're here, you wanna lounge around on my sofa and watch some movies with me?" He asked, already getting up.

"This isn't your way of ruining my innocence, is it?"

"Unless you get turned on when you watch Sandra Bullock movies, no, it's not."

Arthur shoved him then ran to the sofa, jumped on it and lay down. Merlin hit his legs.

"Move your legs, you prat."

Arthur made a moaning noise, like a little five year old, but did so and sat up. "Merlin, this sofa's _tiny_."

"Well," Merlin said, shuffling closer to Arthur, "I guess we'll just have to sit close to make space for the both of us." He lifted his eyebrow in a suggestive way.

"You're about as subtle as a ton of bricks, you know."

And if Hunith found them asleep on the sofa, snuggling, then she didn't mention it the next day.


End file.
